Jungling: Part Two
by Rory Fluker
Summary: Garen is beginning to become unfocused in combat, due to his new found love for Katarina. In a evil scheme, Nidalee and Teemo hatch a plan to break the duo up, which embroils the whole battle into it. With a harsh ultimatum and ensuing dilemmas, Is this the end of the road for Garen and Kat? Violence, swearing and adult theme's are expected.


It was an overcast day in Summoners Rift. Many battles had been fought, but Katarina had yet to be paired with her new squeeze, Garen. On occasion they met in combat, making sure to contain their lust for each other and obey their summoners. Truth was, word was getting around and the pair were becoming somewhat of a detriment to the League. Unbeknownst to the couple, many corrupt summoners wished them nothing but misfortune and a plan was hatched to disrupt their harmony in the League. They had to take down Garen, but they needed a competent champion in order to pull it off.

Garen awoke to a loud gong, signalling an upcoming match. Looking over to his sister, he saw her getting to her feet eagerly.

'Brother, it seems we're together again' Lux smiled, giving him a quick hug. 'You ready for some fun?' Garen sighed, tugging on his cloak.

'Sure, I guess' He groaned. Recently, the League had become a boring chore for Garen. Katarina was one of the only reasons he was here. His sister was the other reason. He knew it was a great honour for two siblings to be within the League and Lux always admired him, so it was his role to lead by example. Lux pouted at Garen's disdainful air.

'You still hung up about that Katarina girl?' She placed a hand to her temple in frustration, as this wasn't the first time Garen had been upset about her. In fact, he had hardly shut up about her. Naturally, this hadn't grated well with Lux. 'Garen, you're so whipped…'

'Shut it, Sis…' Garen mumbled, the glow around him gaining in luminosity. 'You'd better hope we're on the same team or you're getting a sword right to the face' He growled with a slight giggle, as Lux playfully punched him on the elbow. A sudden flash and the room dissolved into darkness. Garen closed his eyes, as he felt the smell of pine and grass hit his nostrils. Opening them, he looked around at his team. To his left, Amumu sighed, winding his bandages tightly around his arm, looking slightly tired and to his right, Caitlyn and Taric exchanged nods. Lux moved in behind Garen, taking charge.

'Good to see you all again. Now, Garen, you take top, I'll mid and Taric, stick with Cait down the bottom. Amu, you know what to do, so don't let us down' Amumu nodded sadly, sniffing slightly. There was a hum of approval as they consoled with the shop keeper. With one fleeting look, Garen rushed to the mouth of his lane, only looking back to see Lux flash him a smile. Sighing to himself, he continued down his lane, coming to a rest at the turret.

'30 Seconds until minions spawn!' Came the booming voice from the heavens, which made Garen jump slightly, grasping his sword. He saw a rusting in the bushes, hearing the sniff of Amumu, as he rustled around in the jungle. Squinting, Garen tried to make out the other turret and whether anyone was watching him. Suddenly, a dart embedded itself in the turret, missing his left ear by millimetres. Garen ducked, as a giggle came out of the darkness.

'Fight me like a man, you coward!' He roared, standing up. A faint giggle was heard on the wind, a soft, woman's giggle. Garen's heart leapt. He knew she was here, on his lane. He would fight with her, spar like champions, then fall together, wrapped in each other's arms. His sword still drawn, he lowered his tone. 'I know you're there. You want to fight fair, then do so, Noxus' His lips curled into a grin, as he spoke if her alliance, only furthering his lust to see her. Another giggle came from the mists, however this time; it was accompanied by a mad chuckle. Garen pricked his ears up at this, his heart skipping a beat.

'Enough of these games! You know this will only strengthen my bloodlust' Garen moved forwards, as a group of minions surged past him. Coming into turret range, two figures were trudging towards him. One was that of Teemo, which explained the low chuckle. However, the second form was a surprise. A cougar prowled beside the Boy Scout, purring slightly.

'Might of Demacia' Nidalee smiled, eyeing Garen from afar. 'How nice to see you. But you're alone….' She giggled, Teemo loading another dart into his blow gun.

'The odds are stacked against me, but you will still not leave this lane alive…' Garen growled, his sword thudding into a nearby minion. Teemo squealed in glee, firing another dart at Garen. It glanced off the blade of his sword and was lost in the jungle. Nidalee pounced forwards, turning back into her human form, her spear raised. Garen met her attack, parrying it away, as Teemo danced around the pair, loading another dart. Garen stepped back, as Nidalee lowered her spear.

'She's here, you know…' She whispered, flashing him a nasty grin. Garen bared his teeth, taking another swing at her. Quickly, she darted around him, slicing the back of his leg with her spear. He yelled and fell to one knee. Teemo took his chance and pelted him with another dart. It found its mark, hitting him in the shoulder. Garen roared in pain, as the poison slowly coursed through his veins. He tried to hold onto his sword, but it clattered to the floor. Teemo grinned, looking up at the stricken Garen.

'How does it feel to be down on my level, Garen?' He chuckled, pulling the dart out, letting a thin trickle of blood seep down Garen's armour. Nidalee giggled, bending down behind Garen, placing her hands on his back.

'How about you sit this one out, Demacian. Wouldn't want you to lose your spirit. Besides, we've got a few things to sort out, so try not to get in the way' she purred, massaging his back, tenderly. Garen's vision began to fade, his breathing becoming hoarse.

'You…cowards….' He murmured, his vision blackening. Nidalee smiled, pawing at his hair.

'Sleep now…you'll need your strength. ' She whispered, as his head hit the ground with a thud. Teemo giggled, rubbing his hands together with glee, as the pair sauntered off down the lane.


End file.
